


Brainwashed

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst I guess, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, based on episode 4 season 2, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Vav disappears. When Mogar finally finds him, Vav's been brainwashed(and is actually a really good fighter now). Que the dramatic I don't want to fight you fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainwashed

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING spoilers for ep4s2
> 
> as always comments are welcome

Mogar is breaks into Monarch Labs searching for the superhero duo only to find X-Ray, Hilda and Rusty bickering amongst themselves. Curiously there is no sign of Vav. He clears his throat to get their attention, they all pause mid yell to stare at him.

“We’ve got enough problems we don’t this psycho’s crap as well!” X-Ray glares at him.

“You burnt down my house! I demand answers.” Mogar roars, he doesn’t have his sword out, not yet ready to fight.

“You did what?” Hilda doesn’t look surprised.

“It was an accident!” X-Ray exclaims holding his hands up in defence.

Mogar surveys the group, the purple haired scientist looks annoyed and worried, the old homeless man looks worried, and the obnoxious green “hero” looks angry and worried. There’s still no sign of the blue one.

He points at X-Ray. “Where’s the other one?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out!”

Mogar frowns in confusion. “He is missing?”

Rusty sighs. “Yes, and the Mad King is missing from the mental hospital. That’s probably not a coincidence.”

Mogar frowns and turns to leave. “I will be back when he is returned.”

Just as he’s about to leap out the window X-Ray surprisingly tries to stop him.

“Wait! You can help us find him, you can sniff him right? I’ve seen you sniffing villains while searching for something.”

Mogar doesn’t turn around to face them. “Why would I want to help you?”

X-Ray sighs sounding annoyed at whatever he has to say. “Because Vav actually cares about you, for some dumb reason. He wants to help you find your mom, and he felt really shitty about your house burning down. I don’t know why, the guy’s not always the brightest, but whatever.”

Mogar remembers what the hero had said before fleeing his burning house. _“We want to help you.”_  And he also remembers his own reply. _“Nothing good comes of your help.”_ Maybe he was wrong? And he can only carry out this search on his own for so long, especially since he’s now wounded.

“I’ll help.” He turns to X-Ray and holds him up by the collar of his suit. “But if you are lying to me about your help, you will suffer the consequences.”

“Yeah yeah now help me find my best friend.”

********

After being provided with a shirt of Vav’s to use as a familiar scent Mogar begins his search for Vav. The scent takes him all the way to the other side of town and out to the rural areas. He has an earpiece in so he can give information to the others back at the lab. X-Ray had insisted on joining in the search, but Mogar reasoned that he was too slow.

The scent is getting stronger the closer he’s getting to a farm. With the scent this strong Mogar actually starts searching with his eyes too. The only building in site is a big red barn in the distance. He cautiously approaches it, hearing cows mooing in the distance.

“What reason does he have to be out here?”

Before he can even attempt to open the doors to the barn they are flung open and standing in the large arching doorway is the hero he’s looking for. Vav looks strangely unharmed and he does not seem to be being held against his will.

Mogar speaks into his earpiece. “I have located him.”

“What’s his status?” Hilda sounds relieved.

“Any sign of the Mad King?” Rusty still sounds worried.

“Took you long enough.” Mogar ignores X-Ray’s comment.

Before he can reply to any of their comments. A foot lands a painful kick to his bandaged torso, sending him skidding to the ground. He quickly gets to his feet searching for his attacker only to see Vav stalking towards him.

“He is attacking me.” He grunts out quickly dodging a punch. “He was not this skilled last time we fought.”

Mogar tries to figure out what’s going on while dodging Vav’s surprisingly adept attacks. He spots something in Vav’s eyes that isn’t quite right. They’re _red_.

“You know what makes this fight better? Deep down in here, the real me has some feelings about you.”

Mogar growls. “What do feelings have to do with anything?”

Vav tuts. “Why everything of course! Especially here, _he_ does not want me to hurt you at all. Bad news for him, my master wants an entertaining duel.”

“I will not fight you.”

Vav sighs. “Why not? He’s just a nuisance to you. You can get rid of this problem right now.”

Mogar glances at his chest which got injured a few days ago. “I do not wish to see him in pain.”

Vav raises an eyebrow curiously. “Well I didn’t think these feelings were reciprocated, but it would seem I was wrong. This should make things far more interesting.”

Mogar shudders at how unnatural his voice sounds. “Snap out of this!”

Vav chuckles in a sinister manner. “What do you mean? This is me. Just regular old Vav.”

Hilda tries to help him through the earpiece. “The Mad King has done this before. You need to get him to see you as a friend.”

Mogar frowns. “We are not friends.”

“Just don’t be a dick.” X-Ray so helpfully informs.

“I have not provoked him. What do I need to do?” Mogar quickly ducks as Vav goes to use his slo-mo gloves.

“The real Vav is in their somewhere. You need to find him.” Rusty tells him.

“I do not know how to do that-“ Before he can finish his reply he feels his body slow down. He slowly turns to look at Vav’s evilly smirking face, which is approaching him quickly.

The hero tilts his head down with a gloved hand to look him in the eye. “This is what happens when you get a pet to do a man’s job.”

Mogar tries to growl but it happens slowly. Instead of attempting to react he tries to use his strength to forcibly break out of the time distortion field. Just as he feels the field breaking a sharp pain surges through his abdomen. Falling into to normal time, he clutches at his wound, blood seeping out and bandages ripped.

“Are you hurt?” A panicked British voice asks him.

He looks up to find Vav’s eye’s back to normal and a very worried look on his face. He winces as he tries to stand up steadily. “Yes. You did this.”

Vav’s eyes widen. “I’m so sorry!” He quickly tries to reattach the bandages and keeps apologising. “How did I do this? I don’t remember anything. I blacked out, and then suddenly you were just lying there bleeding!”

“I am impressed.”

Vav’s eyebrows draw together. “What?”

“You are much stronger than you seem.”

Vav smiles nervously. “Thanks I guess? Shouldn’t you be mad at me? I broke into your home and then it caught fire? And I’ve gotten in the way of you searching for your mum! You should hate me.”

Mogar huffs. “I did. But then your friend told me of your intentions.”

Vav frowns. “My intentions.”

“You wish to help. And you care for me. I would like to accept your help.”

Vav smiles. “I will do whatever I can.”

Mogar grunts in acceptance. “But first we must speak with The Mad King.”

Vav’s eyes widen in fear. “Why? What’s he got to do with this?”

“He broke a deal.”


End file.
